


I am Yours, Now and Forever

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Prompt 6: A ring, a vow, a nervous laugh, a moment of panic, a moment of peace.





	I am Yours, Now and Forever

Fenris did not like waiting, not one bit. Worse when it was Marian he was waiting for. Fool woman had gone to Adamant Fortress, and then the Fade. The Fade of all places. He had received a letter from the remaining Grey Wardens she was supposed to travel with, Marian was too ill to travel with them to Weisshaupt, so he was meeting her in Montsimmard and taking her home. He’d carry her the whole way back to Kirkwall if he had to.

“Where is she?” Fenris snapped at the Warden guarding the door.

The Warden’s hands twitched toward his weapon. “Um, who?”

“Hawke.” Fenris said through gritted teeth, feeling his lyrium itch. “Mage. Red hair. About this tall.” He held up a hand showing her height. “Truly awful sense of humor.”

The Warden’s eyes flicked around nervously. “Uh, who is asking? Cause I have orders…”

“Hang your fucking orders. Where is my wife?!” Fenris’s lyrium glowed as he crowded the man, who backed away holding up his hands.

“I didn’t know! The Commander was really scary about letting people in who aren’t Wardens. She doesn’t want anyone putting her cousin at risk.” The younger man cowered against the doors, trying to be smaller and hide from the glowing elf in front of him.

The glow faded as Fenris relaxed. “Cousin? Are you talking about Warden-Commander Amell? Shes here?” The Warden nodded. “Move.” He scrambled out of the way as Fenris pushed past him and through the door.

Several Wardens started to approach him, but Fenris simply glared and growled out. “Where is Commander Amell?” Silent stares and pointing fingers showed him the way to go.

Fenris found he was in the Medical Ward, a growing pit of fear in his stomach as he hurried his steps, ears listening for Marian or Solona’s voice. He heard Solona arguing quite loudly in the final room. He didn’t bother knocking, shoving the heavy door open.

Both women fell silent as the door swung open, the shadowed figure stepping into the light. “FENRIS!” Marian yelped from her pile of blankets, a bucket clutched in her hand.

He felt all the tension leave his body and he slumped on the foot of her bed, exhausted. “Marian.” He studied her face, she seemed paler than usual, dark circles under her eyes and a scattering of bandages. “What happened?” His tone was accusatory and aimed at Solona.

“Nothing?” Marian offered sheepishly with a shrug.

Solona inched toward the door slowly. “Oh no you don’t cousin. You two need to talk.” She rested a hand on Fenris’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. “She really is okay, despite being a moron.” The door closed softly behind Solona, and Fenris fixed Marian with a stare.

She sighed heavily and moved over slightly, patting the space next to her. Fenris dropped his gear unceremoniously to the floor and sat next to Marian. She shifted and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

“Alistair is dead. We had to leave him in the Fade. Solona is a widow, and its my fault.” She choked out a sob. “Oh Fenris. I ruined everything. Risked…” She stopped sniffling and he stroked her back, letting her get it all out on her terms. “I shouldn’t have gone with them. But, one more mission or something. It was nice seeing Varric and Alistair again. I just, I was colossally stupid. I ignored the signs.”

Fenris’s brow knit together, he was used to her not making sense when upset, but this seemed oddly specific anger at herself. “What happened? Marian, I love you. There is nothing we can’t do, together.” He kissed the top of her head.

She shifted and looked at his face. “You promise?” He nodded. “Good. Cause this was even more stupid than trying to bring home a full-grown dragon.” Fenris rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on her shoulders. “Remember the last time we saw each other? In Skyhold? About ten weeks ago? Before you went to hunt slavers?”

Fenris blushed recalling the four days they had spent there, having all their meals delivered and refusing to wear clothes; before duty had forced them to emerge. “Yes…?”

Marian clutched his forearm. “Yeah, I kind of forgot to take my herbs. And my cycle didn’t come, but I didn’t think anything about it cause sometimes it just doesn’t, especially if I’ve been doing a lot of travelling, and well…”

He pulled her shoulders, so they were facing each other, his eyes wide processing the information. “Marian, are you with child?” His heart felt like it would explode from his chest as she slowly nodded, tears trying to fall down her cheeks.

His hands held her face. “I love you.” He kissed her lips, feeling the tears roll down their faces and not caring whose they were. “This is more than I ever hoped for.” He pressed his forehead against hers. “You are a foolish, foolish woman, and I love you so much.”

Marian gave a choking laugh. “You aren’t angry at me? For fighting while?” She gestured towards her stomach.

The blankets that had been covering her were tossed aside and Fenris was able to finally look at her fully. She had the smallest swelling below her navel, only noticeable to him because he knew her body so intimately. “No. I trust you did what you could to protect our child.”

She scoffed, “Fenris. Love, I went physically into the Fade. That’s not exactly what any Healer would recommend.” Marian rested back against the pillows. “Wouldn’t be so bad if not for all the vomiting. Even my worst hangovers weren’t this bad.”

Fenris’s hand hovered above her stomach, nervous, afraid it was all a dream. “Oh, for the Maker’s sake Fenris. Yes, you can touch. This is as much your doing as mine.” He laid his hand gently on the small bump, a look of wonder on his face.

“Marry me.” It was a whisper, reverent, his voice shaking.

“What?” Her hand rested on his, gripping it tightly.

He locked his gaze on her. “Marry me. We should have been wed years ago. And nothing would make me happier than to be your husband.” He lifted his hand from her stomach, and unwrapped the red favor around his wrist, exposing a red string with a small ring dangling from it.

Mariah watched him untie the string and slide it free. “Is that the ring Father gave Mother?” His head bobbed in affirmation. “Did Mother give you that? I had always wondered where it disappeared to.”

He took her hand gently in his. “Actually, Carver sent it to me, said I needed to make an honest woman of his sister before she did something truly crazy.”

She laughed, “yeah that sounds like Carver.”

“Marian Hawke, will you take this former slave as your husband? Make me the happiest person in all of Thedas.” He held the ring over her finger, waiting for her answer.

“Oh, jeez, I dunno. I’d have to become your wife, and that would get so in the way of my dream to become a Wicked Grace playing dragon.” He scowled at her as Marian giggled. “Oh yes, of course you silly elf. Yes, I will marry you.” He slid the ring onto her finger and laid a gentle kiss on her hand.

“We should return to Kirkwall soon, before its not safe for you to travel. And plan a wedding.” His heart was full of joy, none of this was what he had expected when he had first met her.


End file.
